Some metal parts are currently manufactured using formation techniques such as cold forming, where a metal blank is pressed into the desired shape. In some situations, superplastic forming is used, such as where cold forming cannot produce the shape of the finished part. However, superplastic forming is a slow process and may be impractical for mass production scenarios, such as in the auto manufacturing industry.